Dear Fred
by TheDeathlyHallows-123
Summary: A collection of letters from Fred Weasley's family and friends to him after his death. All canon. RON WEASLEY IS NOW UP!
1. Love Alicia

_Disclaimer: Every single little thing in this fic belongs to JK Rowling_

* * *

><p><strong>Love Alicia (283)<strong>

Dear Fred,

I've just come home from your funeral.

Those words still don't seem to make logical sense to me. It never actually occurred to me that some of my friends might not make it through the war until one of them actually didn't. Maybe that was because I never thought about it or maybe it was because I – for some odd reason – thought we were invincible. But we're not and I learnt that the hard way. I never even got to say bye to you.

You'll be greatly missed Fred if the numbers at your funeral was anything to go by. Hundreds of people were there. Your family obviously, loads of people we went to school with, the Hogwarts professors, Dumbledore's Army, the Order, some Ministry people who you probably hate, loads of the shop owners from Diagon Alley, Verity, Madam Rosmerta, Aberforth Dumbledore and me of course. Rita Skeeter turned up too but left before it started after a heated discussion with Hermione.

The service started out rather boringly – the sort of thing you would hate. I was sitting with Angie and Lee and we all thought the same thing. But just at the end some of those fireworks you and George created went off. Not like the ones which irritated the hell out of Umbridge, these ones were a whole lot more significant and powerful.

George set them off as a tribute to you – just plain gold, scarlet and magenta sparks but I understood what he was trying to do. They represented your shop and our school house.

I already miss you loads and it's only been four days. Everyone's acting so differently. I wish you were here.

Love Alicia

* * *

><p><em>I have about seventeen of these which I will upload gradually. I'm doing it in alphabectical order if you're wondering why I started with Alicia. This one sort of sets the scene as it happens just after the funeral. <em>

_If you have any suggestions as to who you want to read a letter from please tell me :) _

_Next up is Angelina :)_


	2. Love Angelina

_I own nothing, it's JK Rowling's property_

* * *

><p><strong>Love Angelina (417)<strong>

Dear Fred,

You were one of the best friends I could have ever asked for, you have no idea how much we all miss you. How much I miss you. It seems like just yesterday I met you, George, Alicia and Lee on the train and you befriended me immediately.

People never really knew how deep our friendship was. They always saw us as two people who were friendly, then dated for a few weeks and then went back to being friends. But we know it wasn't like that.

You are like that slightly younger brother I never had. I remember when we decided to break up, you told me you thought of me like a friendlier version of Ginny because I was like your sister who didn't set a Bat-Bogey curse on you when I annoyed you. Don't worry, I won't tell her you said that!

I've been helping George open the shop again along with Ron and Percy. George is so different, I feel like I've lost both of you and I hate it. I hate it so much; it's bad enough I lost you. I can't bear to see him like this; he's not George, he's just a shadow of George. The worst bit is I don't know how to help him. What do you say to someone who has just lost their twin?

People may think that you are completely identical but I know better. You are two different people and I love you both. You've always been a brotherly figure to me and George … I haven't told anyone this before but since you won't be able to tell anyone I'm going to tell you. I really like George. You know _like_ like but he doesn't seem to feel the same way and I don't want to tell him because I'm scared of ruining the shaky friendship we do have at the moment.

It's the same with Ron and Percy. All three of us are staking on tenterhooks around George, worried that we'll say the wrong thing or he'll suddenly break down again like on the day after we lost you.

I wish you were here so you could tell us all to wise up and stop moping around.

I wish you would come bounding through the door right now and crack a joke or give me a Canary Cream or something.

But life won't be the same anymore.

How could it be without Fred Weasley lighting up out lives?

Love Angelina

* * *

><p><em>Personally I don't think Angelina was ever in love with Fred but I know some people think she was. I think she loved him like a brother but everyone has different opinions so I don't mind if you disagree with parts of these letters. <em>

_Thank you to all feedback given through alerts, favourites and reviews :)_

_Next up is Arthur..._


	3. Love Arthur

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

* * *

><p><strong>Love Arthur (181)<strong>

Dear Fred,

Someone at work told me the other day that writing down your feelings help with pain so that's why I'm writing this.

As you know I'm not one for writing a lot in a letter but then again there's not a lot I can write here anyway. I honestly can't find the words to tell you how much I miss you. I can barely cope.

My family is the most precious thing I have ever had and now there is a gaping hole in the middle. I feel completely lost.

I haven't even looked at my plug collection in weeks.

I love you so much Fred and I've never been more proud of you in my life then when you decided to fight in this war but I would give anything for you not to still be here with us having a good laugh at my muggle obsession or turning garden gnomes into Christmas angels – yes I know what happened with the gnome.

I won't _ever _forget you, Fred. None of us will.

I love you, son.

Love Dad

* * *

><p><em>Wasn't quite sure what to write for Arthur so I hope this'll do. <em>

_I'm writing letters from the whole Weasley family, Muriel, Lee, Harry, Hermione, Oliver, Fleur and possible Katie. If you want letters from anyone else please do let me know and I'll see what I can do :) _

_Next up is Bill..._


	4. Love Bill

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. And the number in brackets is the word count._

* * *

><p><strong>Love Bill (439)<strong>

Dear Fred,

A few years ago Percy abandoned our family. Later that year, Dad almost died. Last year Ron was poisoned and I was attacked by a werewolf. Only weeks later George lost an ear and only days after that Ron, Harry and Hermione went off on their mission.

I began to realise that us Weasleys were getting injured physically and emotionally due to the war. I realised that we would be very lucky to make it through the war without losing one of our family forever. Everyday I hoped it wouldn't happen, that none of us would die, that by some miracle Charlie, Percy and Ron would come home unscratched. That Dad wouldn't get in trouble in work. That Mum Fleur would be safe at home. That Ginny wouldn't cause too much trouble at school. And that you and George would be careful in Diagon Alley. I hoped that we could all just be together again and be safe.

Then a few weeks ago Ron turned up at Shell Cottage with Hermione and Harry. And although they all looked the worse for the wear, I was hopeful. Hopeful that maybe we would all make it through.

But we didn't get that happily ever after like I hoped for. We got Percy back on 2 May but later that night we lost you, Fred.

I lost my little brother.

I let you down Fred and I'm so sorry.

When each of our siblings were born I promised myself that I'd never let anything happen to them. But I failed you. You're gone and there's nothing I can do to bring you back.

I still can't accept what's happened. No one can. Fleur and I went to the Burrow for lunch on Sunday but I couldn't speak to anyone. Because I'm the oldest and you all look up to me and now I've failed you, I keep thinking they'll be disappointed with me. I know deep down they won't be but I can't help it.

If it weren't for Fleur, I don't know what I'd do. She seems to know exactly what to say to make me feel better – just slightly though. I'll never truly get over what happened. None of us will.

I thought I could handle any sort of pain after I had my face torn apart. I was wrong.

There are some scars which run beneath the surface. The scars that'll be inside me for as long as I live. The scars which are holes which you're supposed to fill up. Those scars will never heal.

You left a legacy Fred Weasley.

I miss you.

Love Bill

* * *

><p><em>I can see Bill taking Fred's death almost as badly as George to be honest. Being an eldest sibling myself I do end up blaming myself if my siblings get badly hurt even thoguh I know it's not my fault. <em>

_I'm writing one for Luna and McGonagall too. Still not sure if I should do one for Kaite. _

_Next up is Charlie..._


	5. Love Charlie

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

><p><strong>Love Charlie (319)<strong>

Dear Fred,

Picture this. There's a man with long hair and scars. There are tattoos on his right arm. He outwardly looks like a 'tough guy'. He's got the look of someone you wouldn't cross. He's known to be a dragon tamer. He's me.

What would you do if you saw him crying his eyes out like a baby?

I know what you would do Fred. You would either laugh or assume I wasn't actually you're brother.

Because I don't cry. I've never cried. Mum always said I was the quietest baby while you and George were the loudest. I've cried fewer times than Ginny and that's saying something.

But this morning I did cry. I woke up in a cold sweat with a realisation that I would never see you again. That's when I started crying. For the first time in my whole life of twenty-six years I bloody cried.

Because there are only six of us now. Only six Weasley siblings, Fred. It was hard enough when we lost Percy temporarily. But now we've lost you permanently. We'll never be seven again. It's unbearable.

What are we supposed to do without our middle brother? You're gone and no spell can bring you back.

I'm going to head back to Romania soon; it's too difficult being here with everyone's grief. I know you'd tell us all we have to live our lives so that's what I'm going to try and do.

I want to make sure you're as happy as possible so I'm going back to my old dragons and those crazy Romanian people. I'll be back here of course. Nothing can keep me away from the Burrow for too long and I know everyone here needs me more than ever.

I want you to know I'm proud of you Fred, so proud. You are a true Weasley. I miss you more than words can say.

Love Charlie

* * *

><p><em>This one was quite difficult but I think it turned out alright. <em>

_Next up is Fleur..._


	6. Love Fleur

_Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling as you all know._

* * *

><p><strong>Love Fleur (225)<strong>

Dear Fred,

You know if someone had told me you weren't going to make it through the war I would have considered them to be under the Confundus charm. Because Fred and George Weasley are the sort of people who I thought would always be there. A sort of constant presence which I once took for granted.

You were the first two to accept me into the family – after Bill of course. You treated me like a normal person, you teased Bill and I and always got on well with me. You didn't fawn over me like Ron, you didn't ignore me when possible like Ginny, you didn't treat me like I was constantly unwelcome like your mother and you didn't avoid me like your father always seemed to. That's what made you and George my favourite brother's in law. You were accepting of me and treated me like one of the family.

I'm doing whatever I can to help the family, especially Bill and your parents but we're all still trying to come to terms with what's happened. Truthfully I don't think we'll ever get over it.

It's cruel that you died so young and I really hope you are happy as you can be where ever you are.

It's true what they say: only the good die young.

Tu me manques.

Love Fleur

* * *

><p><em>Terribly sorry for the slow update but my life is incredibly busy right now for numerous reasons. And to that poor internet connection and I've had literally no oppurtunity to upload :( <em>

_I'm now going to be adding in a letter from the Ministry, Verity, Tom the barman and Madam Malkin possibly - I'll see how they go :)_

_Next up is George who is incredibley difficult to write..._


	7. Love George

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters/places belong to JK Rowling._

* * *

><p><strong>Love George (114)<strong>

Dear Gred,

Do you remember that day? Back in third year when we told Ron and Harry that we knew our names were Gred and Forge?

I remember it. I remember everything.

And I hate it.

Every memory is like a knife in my heart. Because that's all they'll ever be. Just memories.

But I can't forget either. The memories can't fade. Because then you'll be truly gone.

It's just me now Fred. Just George.

What am I supposed to do?

Love Forge (Your Holeyness)

P.S. If one of us really had to die, I'm almost glad it was you because I couldn't bear for you to go through the pain I'm going through.

* * *

><p><em>This wsa hard to write but i decided to keep it short because if I was in George's shoes I don't think I could write anything else. I wasan't too sure about the last line so tell me what you think.<em>

_Next up is Ginny..._


	8. Love Ginny

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

><p><strong>Love Ginny (468)<strong>

Dear Fred,

Remember when I was five years old and I fell out of the apple tree and you comforted me while George went and got Mum. You told me I'd probably broken my leg and I'd never be able to walk again. Then you told me you were joking and it was just some minor bruising and Mum would be able to fix me up.

That's the first thing I thought of when I saw you lying there … dead. I expected you to jump up and tell me everything was alright and you hadn't really been killed, you'd just suffered some minor bruising and it was all going to be just fine.

But you didn't.

And you know what I did Fred?

I cried. Yes I will admit it.

Ginny Weasley cried.

I remember when I was seven years old you and George told me crying was for babies and wimps. Since then I've only ever cried in my first year and at Dumbledore's funeral.

But you made me cry and you might ask why? If you did ask why, I would call you a git because it's fairly obvious.

I cried because suddenly it all crashing down on me. We weren't all going to be just fine. You, Remus, Tonks and Colin were dead along with over fifty others. Even more were injured. My big brother, my protector is gone and he isn't going to be coming back.

Sometimes I get angry with you for leaving me and that just makes it worse because I know it was out of your hands.

It's been a month now and it hasn't got a lot easier. I wake up in the night after having nightmares about _that _night. Harry does too but he comes down and sleeps in my room with me now – just sleeps! – because the nightmares aren't as bad when we have each other.

I'm sorry I never told you about Harry and I, I'm sure the teasing would have been endless. I wish I had because I'll never hear you teasing me again and that hurts so much.

I don't know what happens after death but I do know that you of all people deserve to be happy. I hope you aren't alone up there – wherever there is. Maybe you'll see Uncle Fabian, Uncle Gideon and Uncle Bilius!

If you see Remus or Tonks tell them we're all looking after Teddy and we miss them. Please tell Colin I miss him too – he was a great friend. Of course I could never miss any of them as much as I miss you.

You really are the best brother anyone could ever ask for Fred Weasley and a true Gryffindor.

I love you Fred and I miss you so much.

Love your favourite sister,

Ginny

* * *

><p><em>I think this is the longest one yet but its one my own favourites (Muriel's is my favourite but I'm not publishing it yet). Hope I got it alright :)<em>

_Next up is Harry..._


	9. Love Harry

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

* * *

><p><strong>Love Harry (230)<strong>

Dear Fred,

Yesterday the war ended.

The whole world is saying it's because of me and I'm the saviour of Wizarding Britain and I'm a hero.

But while I did play a large part in the fall of Voldemort (that I can't deny) I'm not the biggest hero or saviour or any of that rubbish that _Prophet _is writing about me.

You're one of the real heroes. You and Tonks and Remus and Colin and everyone else who laid down their lives because I didn't hand myself over sooner; you are the heroes.

Ginny, Hermione and Ron keep telling me I shouldn't blame myself but how can I not? One look at your family earlier told me I could never forgive myself. So I do hold myself responsible.

I can barely believe this has happened. My first thought when I saw you lying there lifeless was 'Fred Weasley could not be dead'.

But you are and I can't change that. But I can't accept it either.

You'll never be forgotten Fred but I'd do anything if it didn't have to be this way.

I for one won't forget your humour or your jokes anytime soon. Flitwick has put a permanent sticking charm on the swamp by the way. So Hogwarts will always have a lasting mark from you and George.

I'm sorry you died Fred.

I'm so sorry.

Love Harry

* * *

><p><em>Well there you have it, I can't imagine Harry not blaming himself especially in the first few weeks after the battle and this is written on the day after.<em>

_The idea about Flitwick permentaly sticking the swamp isn't my own, I read it in another story a few years ago and I can't remember the author's name but I claim no credit for it. _

_Next up is Hermione..._


	10. Love Hermione

_Disclaimer: Everything is JK Rowling's._

* * *

><p><strong>Love Hermione (226)<strong>

Dear Fred,

You were truly an amazing wizard. Always laughing, always making the best out of a bad situation and you were always there for us. Every single one of us.

I wish I hadn't been so hard on you back in my fifth year. But I stand by what I said – it _was_ irresponsible testing Puking Pastilles on first years! I just wish I had gone about it differently. Your inventions are amazing though, it must have taken hours and hours to come up with all those products let alone actually make them. But you did it and it's all so impressive. And now you aren't even here to enjoy it.

I went with Harry to visit Teddy the other day and Andromeda offered us custard creams and I nearly started crying. You're probably laughing at how ridiculous that is but it reminded me of the time you tested a Canary Cream on Neville and I realised you'd never be able to prank anyone ever again and that was too hard to accept.

Ron says he and Percy are going to help George open the shop again but George hasn't left your room since we came back from Hogwarts twelve days ago.

The Burrow doesn't seem right without laughter.

We all miss you more than you can imagine.

Again, you truly were amazing.

Love Hermione

* * *

><p><em>Hmm, I'm not too happy with this one but its one of the ones I've found hardest to write. Please let me know what you think :)<em>

_Next up is Katie..._


	11. Love Katie

_Disclaimer: I own zilch, everything is the property of JK Rowling as you all very well know :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Love Katie (274)<strong>

Dear Fred,

I was with George that night. Neither of us knew where anyone was, only that we were going to keep fighting until we couldn't go any longer. Then suddenly George gasped and grabbed his chest. I thought he'd been cursed but there was no one else in the corridor at that point. I asked him what happened and he just replied "I don't know, I just feel sort of empty."

It wasn't till later when I saw you lying amongst the fallen that I realised what had happened. I realised why George felt empty. It was because he lost you, Fred. He hasn't been the same since. He teased Ron and Hermione in the aftermath of the battle once but since then I haven't even seen him smile.

Your funeral is tomorrow and I'd rather be anywhere but there. It makes it too permanent, death _is _too permanent. But once you're buried I'll feel like you're gone for good – I don't want to feel like that. I hate the war, I hate that so many people died.

Years ago when I was about to board the train for Hogwarts my grandfather told me "you only live once, live your life in all its fullness and make sure you have nothing to regret." I don't think I followed his advice as much as I would have liked too but you and George did. You definitely lived life to its fullest and didn't get hung up on regrets.

I hope it's nice were you are. I hope you're happy there because you deserve to be.

Rest in peace, Fred. You deserve too.

Love Katie

* * *

><p><em>For a while I wasn't even going to do Katie because we don't really know that much about her character. But in the film version of HBP Harry says 'she wouldn't hurt a fly' or somethign like that so I tried to make it out that she is very gentlekind and deeply regrets anyone's death. _

_IMPORTANT: If anyone can tell me whether or not Ludo Bagman died then please let me know!_

_Next up is Lee..._


	12. Love Lee

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, its all JK Rowling's._

* * *

><p><strong>Love Lee (443)<strong>

Dear Fred,

I shouldn't be writing this letter.

You George and I should be out having a good time to celebrate the fall of the 'Chief Death Eater'.

But instead I'm sitting here in your kitchen writing a bloody letter to you because you're dead.

My best friend has gone and died on me! I mean seriously how could you leave us all here? We have to suffer old age while you are eternally young!

I'm only messing, I really do miss you Fred.

I went to visit your family this morning hence why I'm writing this in your kitchen. It's so weird seeing them the way they are.

Your mum isn't crying anymore, I think her tears have run out, instead she keeps making these dry sobs and it's heartbreaking to watch. Your dad's not much better, Ginny told me he hasn't been out to his shed in days. Remember you used to always have a good laugh about his muggle obsession. I don't think he's even thought about it is ages.

Ginny is putting up a brave front for your mum's sake I think but I saw her out in the garden earlier with Harry and she looked completely broken. That's one thing I never thought I'd see Ginny looking.

I haven't even seen George, he's locked himself upstairs! I mean what were you thinking leaving him alone? He's your twin! I as your best mate am one thing but he's your bloody twin!

Charlie's just sitting in the other room staring at the wall. Bill and Fleur aren't here but at your funeral yesterday – sorry for mentioning that – they looked as bad as Harry and Ginny. Percy is almost bald, he's pulling his hair out as I speak – I mean write. I've just noticed he's wearing his Head Boy badge from all those years ago – pompous git – but he's charmed it to say Bighead Boy. I can't think why but I've just choked on my tea laughing at him.

Hermione and Ron are about to leave to get Hermione's parents or something like that. I think they're glad to get out of the house and away from all this grief but they must just as hurt as everyone else. Ron didn't even eat lunch which a clear indicator that he's not alright.

Well sorry for depressing you with all your family's moods but you've depressed us all by dying.

Not that I blame you of course! Although you could have avoided the wall … I'm just kidding I miss you loads, Fred.

It was that bloody wall's fault!

Love Lee

* * *

><p><em>I had to have someone annoyed at Fred for dying but not really annoyed at the same time if you know what I mean. <em>

_So I asked everyone whether or not Ludo Bagman died and I got a gerneral answer that no one actually knows, i don't think its ever mentioned in the books so for the sole purpose of this story he outlived Fred, see next chapter._

_Next up is Ludo Bagman..._


	13. Love Ludo

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

><p><strong>Love Ludo (32)<strong>

To Fred

I know I owe you thirty-seven Galleons, fifteen Sickles and three Knuts. I've sent it to George. I'm sorry.

From Ludo Bagman

P.S. I still think those fake wands are brilliant.

* * *

><p><em>Very short I know but I can hardly see Bagman writing some really heartfelt letter, he's just repaying a debt. Not to mention teh fact that I'm pretty sure he knows Fred and George were angry with him. <em>

_I'm really enjoying writing these, when I start a new one its always really hard to know which angle to take but once I get writing I love them!_

_Next up is Luna..._


	14. Love Luna

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_

* * *

><p><strong>Love Luna (193)<strong>

Dear Fred Weasley

Everyone misses you. They miss everyone else who died too. They think that everyone who died is gone and they'll never see any of you again. But they're wrong. I know that you're safe now; you can't be hurt where you are. You're lurking just out of sight and you'll always watch over your family.

I lost my mother when I was nine, it was very sad but I know I'll see her again one day. I think I should tell your family that, I told Harry once. He was upset about losing his godfather and I think it made him feel better.

People call what happened at Hogwarts a victory. Victory shouldn't hurt though … but everyone is hurting. Ginny told me that Harry's blaming himself. I can't see why. I know what he did, he walked to his death. His sacrifice saved us and I won't ever blame him. No one is really to blame. Maybe he's been affected by Nargles – they make your brain go fuzzy.

I'm happy we won but I don't like the cost that came with victory.

Goodbye for now, Fred.

Love,

Luna Lovegood

* * *

><p><em>I know its short but I'm not really happy with it. But I always find that Luna is a dificult character to write in any story so I hope it isn't to bad! Once I've done all the letters I may go back and change this one.<em>

_Currently there are going to be 24 letters in total but I might add more as I go along :)_

_Next up is McGonagall..._


	15. Love Minerva

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything belongs to JK Rolwings. Except the last line in italics - its from the Bible (John 13:15)_

* * *

><p><strong>Love Minerva (319)<strong>

Dear Mr Weasley

I have taught thousands of students over the years. I have been Head of Gryffindor House and in charge of hundreds of Gryffindors. There was never anyone quite the same. Not even identical twins such as George and you.

But I remember every single Gryffindor I've ever had. Some stand out however such as Misters Potter, Black and Lupin and Lily Evans who all died to make this world a better place. I won't deny Mr Potter, Mr Black and Mr Lupin also stand out for being incredibly disruptive but also intelligent.

The moment you and George were sorted into Gryffindor, I knew I would be in for another rough ride.

You were both disruptive and constantly in detention. But I saw what other teachers didn't, you were both very intelligent. I was extremely disappointed with your OWL results because I knew you could have so much better. Then I learnt that you were planning on opening a joke shop and I must say I was amused. Even more so, when you started rebelling against that foul – sorry I mean that _delightful _woman, Umbridge. And as I lay in St Mungo's and I was told how Fred and George Weasley departed Hogwarts, I couldn't have been more proud. You and George will certainly be added to the Gryffindors who stand out for me.

Every single person who stood up against Lord Voldemort in the last battle was a hero. However those who died for what they believed in are in my eyes the real heroes. They made the ultimate sacrifice. That's what you did, Fred – you are a hero.

I am so proud to say that you were in my house.

I am proud to say that Fred Weasley was a Gryffindor.

Brave to the very end.

Love Professor McGonagall

_Greater love has no one than this; that one lay down his life for his friends._

* * *

><p><em>Another long one because the last few have been rather short in my opinion :) I'm thinking of doing a sequel to this once I'm finished and it'll be called 'Love Fred' in which Fred writes replies to the letters. Tell me what you think :)<em>

_Next up is the Minsitry of Magic_


	16. Love Ministry of Magic

_Disclaimer: I Own Nothing!_

* * *

><p><strong>Love Ministry of Magic (195)<strong>

Dear Mr and Mrs Weasley,

It is most regrettable that we are writing this letter but on behalf of the wizarding community as a whole, we wish to thank you for the sacrifice you made to help bring about the downfall of Lord Voldemort. We offer our condolences on the loss of your son, Fred. It is most regrettable and enclosed is an amount of money which we know cannot compensate for your loss but we cannot bring him back, if we could, we would. A memorial is under construction for those who died so their sacrifice will never be forgotten.

The Ministry are well aware of their faults during the past few years of the war. Kingsley Shacklebolt has been appointed as temporary Minister for Magic and we can only hope your faith is restored in the Ministry eventually.

We would also like to thank both Fred and George Weasley for the Shield Hats, gloves and cloaks that the Ministry bought from their shop. They were most effective and we ask that you pass along our thanks to George.

Again, our thoughts are with your whole family.

Sincerely,

The Ministry of Magic

* * *

><p><em>I know this one isn't actually too Fred but I put it in because I think the Minstry would try and compensate the familes of those who died. It was just an idea :)<em>

_Next up is Molly..._


	17. Love Molly

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_

* * *

><p><strong>Love Molly (429)<strong>

Dear Freddie,

I used to get angry with George and you for pretending to be each other or switching my wand with a fake one or slipping frogspawn into my tea or teasing Ron or planning to open a joke shop. But now all I feel is empty –there's no anger anymore, truthfully there never really was. I didn't know what it was like to be truly angry until I saw Bellatrix Lestrange almost murder Ginny. No, I was never really angry with you.

Now I wish you were here to pretend to be George and I wish my wand would turn into a plastic chicken when I pick it up and I wish I could spew frogspawn everywhere while you laughed hysterically and I wish I could protect Ron from your teasing and I wish I could walk into the joke shop to see you and George smiling at me.

But I can't. I'll never hear your laugh again or see you smile. It hurts me so much, you're my precious boy. My son. Gone.

And you know what kills me, Fred? I can't even remember the last thing I said to you. I just remember pushing you out of the way to hug Percy and … and I didn't see you again. I pushed you away, Fred! It's like the Quidditch World Cup all over again only this time I can't take back what I did. I can't stand it Freddie. I want to hold you in my arms and never let you go, you're my son Fred … and you're gone. This is something no parent should ever have to go through.

And George, Fred, I can't bear it. Seeing him in so much pain is almost as bad as losing you. He's a shell, barely eating, screaming during the night and yesterday morning I had to bandage his hand after he smashed the bathroom mirror. Fred and George, my boys, my twins – you were never meant to be split. Never.

I wasn't ready to say goodbye to you darling, I will never be ready. I can't say goodbye. Charlie had to pull me from the grave on the day of you're funeral; I had refused to leave your side. I couldn't leave you all alone.

I love you Freddie. I always have, I'll love you forever because not even death can stop me loving my children. You will never leave me Fred, you'll always be here in my heart. I'm _so _proud of my brave, brave boy.

I love you with all my heart,

Mum

* * *

><p><em>I cried writing this, so heartbreaking to think about what Mrs Weasley went through :(<em>

_Next up is Great Auntie Muriel..._


	18. Love Muriel

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_

* * *

><p><strong>Love Muriel (165)<strong>

Dear Frederick,

I am most saddened to hear of your untimely death but I must say I was highly affronted when William told me you had excluded me from your will. Honestly, the nerve of young people these days!

I have inquired after how you died and Ronald told me the most ridiculous story. Apparently you were involved in that silly battle at Hogwarts and a wall collapsed on you. Most unfortunate of course but I must say, you have no one to blame but yourself! If everyone had simply listened to me, you would never be in this mess. I told your mother not to go, that she would be guaranteed to come home in tears. But when did that girl ever listen to me. Sometimes I wonder if my late brother taught her any manners at all!

The world will be a much quieter place without you.

Love Great-Auntie Muriel

P.S. I was not _actually_ going to write you out of _my_ will.

* * *

><p><em>I had much fun writing this. Typical Muriel to insult Fred even after he died and then insult Molly too, I just love to hate Muriel :) Also I know Fred's real name is not Frederick but I can see Muriel lengthening it for some reason or other. But she still is human so that's why I put in the P.S.<em>

_There will be a sequel to this by the way :)_

_Next up is Oliver Wood..._


	19. Love Oliver

_Disclamer: I do not own Fred or Oliver or Quidditch or Puddlemere United or anything Harry Potter related, its JK Rowling's!_

* * *

><p><strong>Love Oliver (121)<strong>

Dear Fred,

You fought bravely right to the very end and you certainly did not deserve to die.

I miss you complaining about early morning Quidditch practice.

I miss you muttering about hitting me with a Bludger.

I miss you filling my locker with water so when I opened it I was soaked.

I miss your laughter and humour during Quidditch practice.

I miss the parties you threw when we won Quidditch matches.

I miss you Fred and you were a truly fantastic Beater, better then many of the professional Beaters I've played against.

Love Oliver

P.S. I've moved up from the reserve team to the main Puddlemere United team after their old Keeper resigned. Just thought you'd like to know.

* * *

><p><em>I think I may have gone over the top on Quidditch references but it is Oliver and the oppurtunity was too good to pass up :)<em>

_Someone requested I do one for Neville and I think I will but it'll be once I'm finished compeltely and I'll have to reorganise the chapters so it's still in alphabectical order :)_

_So still to come is Percy, Ron, Hagrid, Neville and possibly Verity, then it'll be on to the sequel :)_

_Next up is Percy..._


	20. Love Percy

_I own nothing, JK Rowling is the sole owner of all Harry Potter related things!_

* * *

><p><strong>Love Percy (363)<strong>

Dear Fred,

It should have been me.

I'll never forgive myself for allowing you to die.

I should have been paying attention to the opponent, not distracting you and making you laugh.

I should have pushed you out the way and taken the force of the wall myself.

I should have protected you.

I should have saved you.

I should have died.

I'm sorry Fred, you'll never understand just how sorry I really am. The only way I can tell you is through a letter which you can't even read.

I should never have walked out on Dad and the family three years ago. I regretted it almost every day especially after I realised Harry was telling the truth. That'll be the same now. Everyday I'll regret not protecting you, not being there for you these last three years.

It's my fault that Mum can't look at George without bursting into tears.

It's my fault that Dad hasn't touched a plug in days and days.

It's my fault Bill has barely spoken to anyone since _that _night.

It's my fault Charlie just stares into space.

It's my fault George hasn't left his room.

It's my fault Ron is barely eating.

It's my fault Ginny doesn't sleep.

It's my fault you're dead.

You're the brave one Fred.

You're the funny one. I'm just the world-class git, the family-disowning prat. How am I supposed to hold the family together when I keep thinking it should be you there, not me?

You never walked out of us.

You never refused to speak to your own family.

You never should have died.

I love you Fred and I never told you, I should have told you.

I should have appreciated your ridiculous humour while I had the chance.

I should have cared more about you than a bloody Head Boy badge or a promotion at work.

You are such a good man and I'm sorry I never realised before.

I wish I could have told you that to your face.

I'm proud of you Fred.

Love Percy

P.S. when was the last time you heard me tell a joke? I'll spend the rest of my life wondering.

* * *

><p><em>In terms of the layout, I felt that short sentences with a new line for each suited this letter, couldn't tell you why though - it just seemed right :)<em>

_While we're on the subject of Percy, I was watching Deathly Hallows Part 2 last night and was I the only person who was annoyed his reunion scene was left out? Because suddenly he was just there and it annoyed me. But as they say, don't judge a book by its movie (books are always better)!_

_For those who read my 'The Weasleys Read the Books' series, I have had to delete them because they break copyright ruels or something, I am planning on uploading them elsewhere and will let everyone know when I do :)_

_Next up is Ron..._


	21. Love Ron

_Disclaimer: I don't own Ron or Fred of Harry or Hermione of anyone else associatede with the Harry Potter series. Everything belongs to JK Rowling._

* * *

><p><strong>Love Ron (168)<strong>

Dear Fred,

I. Miss. You.

Love Ron

.

I've sat looking at this for ages now but I honestly can't think what else to write. Those three words say it all for me.

.

Now I think about it I do want you to know something. Me and Hermione are together now! For some odd reason though, no one looked remotely surprised when we told them. In fact even Charlie muttered 'finally' under his breath and he hasn't even been around that much! We weren't that obvious, where we?

.

There's talk that Harry, Hermione and me are getting an _Order of Merlin: First Class_ each for our involvement in You-Know-Who's death/destruction. The strange thing is I don't actually care. Years ago I would have been over the moon; it's the highest honour a wizard can get! But I'd give all this fame and award winning up just for you to be back.

Love Roonil Wazlib

P.S. I think the charm's worn off this spell check quill of yours … again!

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: I'm sorry is all I can really say for disappearing for about four months, I just have a lot of personal things going on right now as well as computer problems. I do plan to finsih this story and all my other stories that are currently unfinished even if it takes longer than orginally planned.<em>

_I also have a few ideas floating around my head for new stories - a couple of George/Angelina oneshots, a missing scene from Bill and Fleur's wedding centering around Ginny, a multi-chapter Weasley family story set about 6 years after the war and a Hunger Games idea so I'll be trying to get them written as well and see how they turn out._

_Hope you enjoyed Ron's letter, I teared up a bit when writing it :'( _

_Next up, I hope to do Hagrid :)_


End file.
